Currently, web pages regularly update content displayed to users. For example, an online news site may update the top news stories every hour. Pictures and videos accompanying the news stories may also change. A user that is interested in the current content of multiple web pages needs to visit each site individually to retrieve the updated content. Some websites combine content from multiple content providers on a single website.